This invention relates generally to the field of chairs having an integrated carry strap.
The improved collapsible chair according to this invention is similar to conventional, folding beach chairs. However, the improved collapsible, folding chair includes a sling that may be used as a carry strap. When the collapsible chair is in an opened configuration, the sling retracts out of the way, but when the collapsible chair is in a closed or collapsed configuration, the sling can be pulled out and slung over the user""s shoulder as a carry strap. Additionally, when the collapsible chair is in the collapsed configuration, and the sling is pulled out, tension on the sling assists in maintaining the collapsible chair in the collapsed position.